Organosilicon compounds, such as for example silanes or siloxanes, are frequently used in polymer compositions as water repellants or as adhesion promoters. For the preparation of corresponding polymer compositions in the form of dispersion powders, DE 4402408 A1 proposes polymerizing ethylenically unsaturated organic monomers in the presence of organosilicon compounds dispersible in water and then drying the polymer dispersions thus obtained by means of spray drying. DE 4402409 A1 proposes spraying aqueous polymer dispersions and organosilicon compounds dispersible in water together in order to obtain correspondingly hydrophobized dispersion powders. In DE 10040407 A1, polymer dispersions for tile adhesives are modified with organosilicon compounds and thiourea compounds. For this purpose, ethylenically unsaturated organosilicon compounds and (thio)urea-functional monomers are copolymerized with ethylenically unsaturated organic monomers or low molecular weight compounds having corresponding functions are added to polymer dispersions. EP 640630 A1 discloses using aqueous dispersions of polymers containing vinylsilane units for improving the wet adhesion of adhesive materials. Aqueous dispersions of copolymers containing silane-functional units and the use thereof in tile adhesives are also disclosed in DE-A 2148456 and EP 0035332 A2. EP 2006067366 A1 discloses using organosilicon compounds in dispersion powders for improved adhesion of tile adhesives.
One problem, however, consists in providing compositions containing organosilicon compounds and polymers in storage-stable form. In aqueous polymer compositions, organosilicon compounds tend to separate from the aqueous phase and to undergo an uncontrolled self-condensation so that an increase in the viscosity or even gelling occur. However, even if polymer compositions containing organosilicon compounds are present in solid form, an uncontrolled self-condensation of the organosilicon compounds occurs in the presence of residual moisture or because of atmospheric humidity, so that corresponding polymer compositions can no longer be completely taken up in water. The problems described occur in particular in polymer compositions having high contents of organosilicon compounds.
Furthermore, the organosilicon compounds and the polymers are present in prepared mixtures in the polymer compositions known from the prior art, so that the adaptation of the mixing ratio of the individual components to the respective requirements in the case of different applications cannot be effected in an arbitrary and economical manner.